Glad you Came by
by Silbern
Summary: The Cultural Exchange program goes Global! One of the newest Girl's is Akila Silva, a Rock Python Lamia, who is now trying to adjust after a rather difficult previous Host. Will her newest host, Lukas Förstner, be up to the task? Watch as she tries to adjust to her new life with just as difficult neighbours!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Mr. Förstner," a woman dressed in a sharp looking black suit and skirt combo announced as she pulled an assortment of papers from an envelope. She studied them individual through her small glass's that sat delicately on the bridge of her nose. The chestnut brown of her eyes fluttering over every signature before nodding her head with an accompanying smile. "Everything seems to be in order," she explained with joy as she pushed a few strands of her long black hair behind her ears. "I will contact you again very shortly when your new room mate will be arriving,"

A man sitting across from her let a small grin escape before standing to shake her hand. "I appreciate this, Mrs. Smith,"

"Think nothing of it! You are one of the few individuals in your country who will be leading the charge to embrace the Species Cultural Act!" The woman beamed proudly before standing to shake the man's hand. "Think of it as the Vanguard for others who choose to open their homes in the future!"

The man simply chuckled before leading her to the front door. His hands deftly opened the door to have the sunlight eagerly brighten the inside of the living room.

"I have a feeling she will love this property, Lukas," Mrs. Smith spoke softly before walking out the door. "Till next time!"

Lukas Förstner nodded and waved as the woman walked along the gravel lane to her rather large SUV. He didn't admit it but he could feel the sweat gather on his back and knew that the Sun had nothing to do with it. He had just signed a room away to a foreign visitor. He had the choice of who was to stay in his home out of over a hundred volunteers. He still remembered gawking at the plethora of pictures. Owls, Alligators, Bulls, Felines, Canines, and the list went on and on. Lukas' only wish now was that he didn't bite off more than he could chew.

Waving to Smith as she reversed off the property, Lukas could only let out the deep breath he was holding. "Akila Silva," he quietly spoke under his breath as he retreated back inside his home.

* * *

Akila Silva fidgeted with her tanned fingers barely remembering them being pale like her time in Japan. She stood, or what she considered was standing, with her long, thick tail coiled beneath her. Akila ignored most of the chit chat that the other assorted Exchange Species were passing the time with as she studied the clock on the wall with her dark brown eyes; even darker slit that was narrow due to the bright light. From Japan to Toronto, Canada had been several hours stuck on the same plane thinking of her new care taker and home.

Her hand dipped into her purple sweater to retrieve a few photos. The first one was of a beautiful cabin that was surrounded by trees and what seemed to be a small lake. It almost seemed to be a vacation location. Flipping the picture to the back she then witnessed a photo of the man taking her in to his home.

Lukas Förstner. Her eyes ran over every feature of his rather sturdy build. He wasn't overly attractive but he had a nice smile. Akila tilted her head slightly as she studied a mark on his left arm that was partially covered by his sleeve. She remembered Smith calling such body art as Tattoos, something that was forbidden in her village. Her thumb ran over Lukas' face, her sharp thumbnail grazing the photo, as she tried to imagine the type of man he was.

"Oh," A voice purred seductively from above the Serpent lass.

Akila rotated herself quickly to see the only Arachnid that had been on the flight. Her pale skin was wrapped in a rather revealing blouse that seemed only one button from being undone. Akila also noted that the Spider probably didn't care. "What do you want, Zizu?" Akila hissed, her fork tongue appearing from her lips for a second to gather air; a ritual she didn't really need to do but twas a habit.

"I'm just admiring the view of your lovely new play thing," Zizu cupped her cheek lazily as her smile never faded. "Now I'm excited to be neighbours!"

Akila groaned quietly as she gazed back down to her photos. It didn't take her long to hide them back into her pocket and flip her hood up to block any view from her eavesdropper. It only seemed to work for a moment before Zizu slowly descended to be mere inches away from Akila's face.

"Not a social creature are you?" the Arachnid spoke as she poked Akila on the nose gently to not pierce the serpent's skin with a sharp claw.

"Shoo, Spider," Akila muttered as she tried to wave away the annoyance. She was also thankful when a sharp whistle was blown and people were escorted to a few different buses that awaited outside of the airport. The bus was comfy enough considering there was only a few Species left aboard. Zizu was lazily napping on a makeshift hammock that garnered a much hated gaze from the driver but beside the Arachnid, the only remaining girl was a Wyvern who seemed completely out of her comfort zone. Her light green scales barely reflected any sunlight but the sheen from her wavy blonde hair soaked it all in. Her narrow eyes constantly shifted and Akila also noticed the almost vice like grip she had on her black backpack.

How she started to loathe her new neighbours already.

* * *

Lukas nervously tapped his fingers on the tail of his blue pick up truck. A cigarette hanging from his lips, the tobacco burning away slowly. The tapping continued for another solid minute before a dark hand slammed down on the poor fingers. A few choice words escaped before the attacker began to laugh, then taking a seat on the tail gate next to Lukas.

"You were driving me up the wall," he muttered through a chuckle as he removed his ballcap to wipe away a couple of small beads of sweat. His dark skin was slightly rough as a beard was eagerly trying to grow in. "What you need is a beer or two. Hell, you were the one to rope me into this silly business and now your the one that can't stop fidgeting,"

"Shut it, Gerald. I just get a little nervous sometimes," Lukas admitted as he gazed over the tree tops to see the Sun starting to set.

"I've seen you jumping out of airplanes, get into firefights and bar brawls. Why did I never see you start to fidget then?" Gerald asked with a smirk as he pulled his cell out to check his facebook. "You are basically renting a room out. It's not that incredible,"

The door to the General store swung open then closed to show a man easily in his late 50s spark a match to light his cigar. His face had long since seen any youthful features but his eyes showed a sharpness that could gather anyone's gaze. He slowly walked over to the trio of pick up trucks in the gravel parking lot as he gave the two younger men a nod. "Evening, Gents," he spoke before leaning on Lukas' truck.

"How's the wife, Frye?" Gerald asks as his phone disappeared into his jean pocket.

"Old and crotchety," The older man answered with the cigar moving with his lips.

The answer got a short chuckle but otherwise the group enjoyed the peace in the air. The rare moment that the mosquitoes were apparently busy eating something else. Bird calls echoed through the air and the odd car engine could be heard from the nearby road but these three knew how to drown themselves in the sound of nature.

The moment was gone when they spotted a large white bus had pulled into the parking lot. Most of the windows were tinted so it was hard for the three men to take a glimpse inside.

Lukas started to fidget again until the older man quickly gave the boy a whack on the back of his head.

"Ain't nothing to be nervous about," Frye reasoned as he took a few steps towards the bus.

Lukas took a deep breath before getting off the tailgate and following Frye's example. He could see figures moving aboard the bus but otherwise it was hard to tell who was who. The door slowly swung open only to see a flash of green fly by with only a foot or so clearance from the top of their heads.

"The wife just had to pick one that could fly. . .," Frye began to mutter as his eyes followed the lazy circles the Wyvern was doing overhead. "' _But she's youthful!_ ' she says, bah!"

Lukas and Gerald were quickly shifting their gaze when they witnessed several dark legs come from within the bus. A pale woman with seven sapphire blue eyes emerged following with her large black abdomen. She crawled on top of the bus then she did what could only be described as stretching. Lukas could hear Gerald gulping and couldn't help but laugh a little inside.

"Good luck with that one," Lukas muttered under his breath which Gerald only nodded his head and slowly walked towards the side of the bus that the Arachnid climbed up. Lukas' green eyes shifted towards the bus door only to see a figure slowly drop down from the steps to the gravel. This continued for a long moment as the Lamia had to gather the entirety of her body in a coil beneath.

Lukas took a deep breath when he finally noticed that she was easily ten meters long, if not longer. Her serpent tail had a brown scales with a camouflage pattern akin to African Rock Pythons. He had made a mental note to re-read the book on pythons when he had time tonight. His gaze finally made it's way up to the more human portion as he noticed the black miniskirt and dark purple sweater with the hood over her head. He had a hard time trying to see her face with the Sun disappearing behind the trees.

Lukas gave a small cough to clear his throat before speaking in the most calm tone he could muster.

"Akila Silva?"

The tanned Lamia didn't move for a few moments until she brought her hands out of the sweater's pocket to pull the hood back. Her long, dark hair that wasn't in a bun at the back of her head dropped rather gracefully over her modest chest that was noticeable even with the sweater. Her skin was unmistakeably soft even in the low light. Her cheek bones and jaw line were sharp and rather attractive but Lukas was occupied staring at the dark caramel eyes that had black wide slits staring back at him.

"Welcome to Canada," Lukas managed to speak as she continued to stare at him.

Akila didn't move a muscle as her fork tongue poked out for a moment to taste the air. She noticed his face change to surprise when he watched in surprise at her tongue. Akila could taste the air and it was mixed heavily with the nearby lake, the gravel but all of it was overpowered by the cigarette and cigar. Her eyes narrowed before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you mind not smoking?"

Lukas was still in a slight stir when he witnessed a snake's tongue popping out of a human mouth so when her question hit him he fumbled for a moment to drop his cigarette then stomping on it with his boot. "Sorry about that, I'll try to be more considerate," Lukas apologized quickly before stretching his hand out.

Akila gazed at the hand for a moment. An internal struggle happened within her heart and mind. Lukas seemed approachable and friendly but her last Host family were like that to start with as well. She didn't trust him nor did she trust this unfamiliar land. She pointed to the blue pick up truck which caused Lukas to slightly spin in place. "Is that our transport?" she asked in a rigid voice; obvious distrust recognized.

"Ah, yeah," Lukas answered as he turned back to his new resident. "I know it's not exactly friendly to place you in the back but I'm not exactly sure how else to get you home without walking,"

Akila narrowed her eyes at the truck before slowly slithering to the back of the truck. It took her little effort as she easily slithered in a circle to fill as much as she could within the confines of the truck. Her eyes followed the man as he smiled at her as he attempted to put the tail gate back up into the locked position. She watched with her sharp gaze as the human very carefully tried not to damage the live cargo that was now weighing down the back of his truck.

"I'll go grab your luggage!" he explained before turning to go grab the few suitcases that the bus driver was now unloading.

Akila watched him jog off as her eyes lazily watched his features. She didn't even notice when Zizu was almost resting her head on the Serpent's shoulder.

"He's got a great butt and look at those broad shoulders," Zizu almost purred in affection.

"Shut up," Akila mumbled as she pulled her hood up over her head again.

"D'awwww," Zizu murmured in a cute voice as she rested her head on Akila. "Just think about it. Two of you in a cabin in the forest. A peaceful lake practically out your front door. Who knows what might happen between two single people. . .,"

Akila was now more then happy to have her hood up and the Sun practically gone for the day. She didn't need anyone to see her blushing after those mental images were imbedded.

"Zizu, are you ready to head out?" Gerald called out as he placed the large suitcase in the backseat of his grey pickup.

"Coming, sweetums!" Zizu called out as she gave Akila a firm squeeze on the shoulder before crawling down from the blue truck and onto the back of the grey one.

"Sweetums. . .?" Akila muttered in disbelief.

"You say something, Miss?" Lukas asked.

Akila noticeably jumped as she turned her head towards the Human that managed to sneak up on her. His light smile gazing up at her, both of her suitcases in each of his hands.

"No," she answered in an almost growl, averting her eyes.

Lukas stood their for a moment, confused that he may have done something wrong. Not wanting to probe he simply opened his truck door and placed the luggage in gently before closing the door.

"Get in the dang truck, little lady," Frye could be heard as the Wyvern seemed much more shy as she landed with her luggage in the back of the black truck. Lukas swore he heard a small whimper of an apology but it was gone soon as the old man gave the girl a gentle pat on her head. How he managed to make the girl give a shy smile back was beyond him.

"Have a good night, lads," Frye called out before starting his truck and pulling out of the parking lot slowly as to not damage the precious cargo.

Lukas and Gerald called their good byes to the old man before looking at each other. Both men gave a shrug of their shoulders before climbing in themselves.

It was less than three minutes usually to get home from the store but tonight had been exception. He had finally pulled up to his gravel drive way, a single light still on from the deck. Shutting the engine off, Lukas let himself one last deep breath. This was a new chapter. A new beginning of sorts. Opening the door he already witnessed Akila slithering off the edge of the truck but suddenly stopped to look over the lake that was now reflecting the moonlight.

Lukas paused as the only sound were the crickets and the gentle wind through the tree tops. He watched her gaze over the lake for a moment before reaching for her luggage to bring into the house. He paused at the small steps up the porch to look back at his new room mate. "When ever your ready, come on inside," he spoke out.

Akila was star struck. Her village had a lake but it was almost a swamp in comparison to this. Everything here seemed so natural and at peace with the world. It almost seemed to seep into her muscles, releasing the tension she had. Akila only stirred as she turned her head to see Lukas gazing down at her with his smile again. She could only refocus as her eyes narrowed on the human, her body slithering up to the house.

The Cabin seemed much larger on the inside as she gazed at the unused fireplace, then shifting to the several photos that he had framed. Some showed what she assumed were family and friends while others showed Lukas in uniform surrounded by others dressed just like him. The living room lead to a hallway which had a light switched on. She slowly motioned over to one of the doorways to see a modest kitchen which seemed reasonably cleaned. The refrigerator decorated with a few pictures that were held up by magnets. The Serpentess didn't linger long as she slowly motioned towards on of the open doors where Lukas seemed to be. She slowly peeked her head through the door to see a large bedroom with it's own closet and a closed door.

"I know it's not much but you can decorate it however you like," Lukas spoke out as he gave the room a look around just in case something was out of place. "Mrs. Smith had the King sized mattress and frames brought in a few days ago so you get to break them in. That door leads to your own private bathroom that was installed to make you more at home,"

Akila was slightly blown away as she moved into the room so her entire body could fit into the room. She wasn't so shocked about the Lamia friendly additions but it almost looks like this was the master bedroom. Surely there wasn't much room left to the Cabin? The thought made her shift her gaze to the smiling man. She didn't know how to process some of this. She didn't want to trust again only to believe in a human's fake exterior.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the living room. Feel free to grab anything you want from the fridge," Lukas offered before closing the door behind himself.

Akila was motionless as she stared at the door. This was it. Her new room and her new chapter. The room was very plain but she had little to complain about. There was even a portable heater in the corner. The guilt was starting to sink in as Akila couldn't help but notice that this human went beyond what was expected of host families. Perhaps, just perhaps, she may actually come to a decent relationship with this Lukas Förstner.

But first things first! Akila hurriedly rushed to the bathroom and prepared for a much need bath.

Lukas was trying to read his novel but every few sentences were disturbed with plenty 'What ifs' that cluttered his focus. Did I do something wrong? Is the room not that great? Looking at the time on his watch he decided to simply call it a night and placed his marker back into the book a few pages back. Flicking some lights off he simply made his way to his room. Opening his room he heard something behind him.

Akila had barely poked her head out but her suspicions were now confirmed. His room was drastically small in comparison to hers. The singles size bed almost seemed too big for the room.

"Lukas?" her voice softly called out.

"Is something wrong?" Lukas asked as he stood in the door frame to his own room.

"Did you move your possessions into that room so I could have the bigger room?" she asked, shame starting to become evident as she seemed to lose the sharpness of earlier.

"Well, I just figured you would need more room to move around," he explained with a small chuckle. He would have to be blind to not notice the guilt ridden face she now showed. "Don't worry about it, Akila. You are my extended guest in this house so I don't mind,"

The air between the two was quiet as Akila shifted her gaze to his. He had that same smile on as if nothing was wrong. She slithered more into the hall and with a deep breath extended her hand, cheeks slightly blushing. "It's nice to meet you, Lukas Förstner. My name is Akila Silva. Please take care of me during this cultural exchange!"

Lukas almost couldn't hold back the laughter. "Were you practising that line the entire bus ride here?"

"No!" Akila blushed harder but could only hope that her latest tan would hide the red in her cheeks.

Lukas only smirked as he reached out to shake her much slender hand. "It's nice to have you here, Akila Silva. I'm looking forward to spending time with you,"

Spending time with me? Akila couldn't help but have mental images now invade her mind.

Seeing the poor flustered Python, Lukas gave a curt wave before going into his room.

"Good night, Akila,"

The Serpent could only wave slowly till the Human's door was shut.

"Stupid, Zizu. . .,"


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun had yet to rise but Lukas was already up and tying his running shoes. He may no longer be in the Military but some habits were just hard to kill. There was also the environment in which he ran in that was also pretty extravagant. Opening his door as quietly as he could he noticed that Akila's door was still shut so he tip toed past and into the kitchen to fill his water pack that he wore as a back pack. Turning the tap off he made sure the water sack was secured then turned to the fridge to see a picture which had three figures all in crayon. He kissed his finger then placed it on the smallest figure on the drawing.

He exited the cabin a minute later to see Gerald in a similar get up stretching his calf lightly against the blue truck. Lukas gave a small wave "Morning, Gerald. How was your night?"

Gerald gave out a small laugh before motioning to the drive way. The two started an easy jog, the cabin starting to disappear in the foliage. "Remember Campbell in basic? How he was always the laziest fucker? Now imagine a giant spider lady with the same attitude,"

Lukas could only laugh as the nice breeze help cool his body down.

"Don't get me wrong, man. She was a blast to hang out with but I left my living room for five minutes and she already had a hammock set up!" Gerald said in exasperation. "I couldn't believe it!"

"Sounds rough,"

"Oh no, you'd think that from what I just told you," Gerald continued as a smile started to grow. "She started to just hang from her hammock, legs just dangling there and then the sports channel came on,"

"Oh no," Lukas groaned.

"Oh yes. One of a hundred extraspecies in Canada and guess who got the one who likes the exact same football team? That's right, this guy," Gerald slapped his chest a few times. The two runners dipped around a few trees as they followed the familiar route. "What about you? How was your spaghetti noodle of a visitor?"

Lukas scrunched his face up for a moment as he tried to think of the right wording.

"Well, she was nice enough," was all that he could muster up.

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked as they jumped over a fallen tree. "Zizu said that the, and I quote, ' _Buzzkill was more of a downer than a brick attached to a leg_ ',"

Lukas laughed at his friend's attempt of impersonation. "She just needs time to get used to the new surrounding is all. Give her a few days and I bet she will be more grounded," Lukas explained before taking a sip through the straw that drew from his pack. The two of them continued to jog for a kilometre more till Gerald spoke up again.

"How are you doing, man?" Gerald asked, his voice loss of anything of his earlier joyful expression.

Lukas grimaced as he knew exactly what he meant. He was hoping that the subject would not come up but when you got a friend who is practically a brother, it was foolish to even think that Gerald would forget. "I'm fine, Gerald. It's been three years already,"

Gerald didn't need to have a masters in psychology to understand when a friend like Lukas was trying to hide pain behind a mental wall. "I understand," he simply said. "By the way, did you give Akila the cell phone we purchased for the girls?"

Lukas slowed his jog for only a moment as it hit him. A quick slap to the forehead was all that needed to be said. Their jog finished with laughter echoing through the forest.

* * *

Akila stirred in her bed with small movements. Her eyes fluttering open as the sun started to peek through the blinds that covered the windows. Birds could be heard chirping and low music came from her door. She didn't move nor attempt to pull the blanket away from her as she tried to think about how she was going to confront her new room mate.

Scenarios ranging from anger to just plain saucy ran through her mind. Her body slowly slithered as most of it didn't even fit on the bed. She just got used to trying fit as much as she could but there was never a bed big enough. Her thoughts were disturbed when a few knocks echoed in her room.

"Akila?"

She paused almost as if caught in a crime scene.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes," was all she could muster. It almost sounded robotic; uncaring.

"Sure thing,"

She waited until the footsteps disappeared in with the sound of the music coming from the kitchen. Coming out of her bedroom she wore a simple t-shirt that had a Maple Leaf in a red and white background. It was a gift handed out to all the girls as a welcome to a new country for the Cultural Exchange. Akila planned on using it as hopefully a new start since yesterday was much more rocky.

With a few quick swipes of her hand Akila made sure her shirt was clean and presentable and her skirt was fitted perfectly before coming out of the hallway to a certain smell.

"Morning," a voice called out as Akila turned to see him at a small table, two plates set out.

"Morning," she spoke out but as she turned so he could see her shirt Lukas almost choked on his scrambled eggs.

"Are you ok?" Akila asked suddenly feeling much more self conscious as she quickly checked to see if there was something she missed. Her frantic search from clothes to hair was halted as she heard a muffled chuckle coming from the small dinner table. She witnessed the man trying to block any sound coming out from his mouth but his expression already betrayed him. "What's so funny?" Akila asked as her eyes narrowed, the killer instinct turned on once more.

"Have you seen what your wearing?" he asked while pointing to her shirt.

"I thought that this would make you happy," Akila growled her fangs showing for an instant before retreating back into her gums, her arms crossed over chest.

"Make me happy?" Lukas repeated as his chuckling started to die off.

"I, uh. . .," Akila muttered as she was caught in her own words that made a mild blush spread over her cheeks. "That's not what I meant! I'm trying to be friendly!"

Lukas laughed once more shortly before waving her over to sit down. She didn't accept immediately but every time her tongue poked out to taste the air, her stomach begged her to accept his motion. With arms crossed she slowly slithered over to the open chair across from him.

Lukas smiled at her but she returned the gaze with one she often used against prey before making her killing strike.

"Did Mrs. Smith make you wear that shirt?" Lukas asked before placing more eggs in his mouth.

Akila didn't say a thing but instead just stared at the human across from her.

"Ok, I get it. I apologize for laughing. Now eat before it gets cold," he motioned as he shifted his attention to the book by his plate.

Akila watched him for a moment before looking down to her own plate. Bacon and eggs. So far it was better than her last experience. She picked up a fork and began to eagerly eat much of the bacon. She would stop now and again to see if Lukas was watching her but he simply paid attention to his book that had a few photos in it of large metal boxes that had what she assumed were large tubes.

"It's a book about Tanks," Lukas explained without looking up from his book.

Akila blushed slightly before concentrating again on her food. The two finished their meals with deep sighs of fulfillment.

"Thanks for breakfast," Akila mentioned which got a smile in a response.

"Not a problem, Akila," The Human answered as he gathered the plates and made his way to the kitchen which was now an exercise due to him avoiding a rather lengthy section of tail. He tip toed as if in a field of land mines until finally reaching the kitchen.

Akila could only watch the spectacle in embarrassment. It wasn't such a bad thing in her home village when you were surrounded with Lamias.

"I almost forgot," Lukas' voice came from the kitchen. "On the table is your new cell phone. I already added my number and Gerald's to it, along with Zizu's and the Frye family. Use it as much as you like but finding reception around here can be a little tricky,"

Akila gazed at the device and as if on cue, the screen brightened to show Zizu's name and the message she just sent.

 _So how was he in bed?_

Akila's face erupted in a blush as she hurled the phone across the living room and into the unlit stone fireplace.

* * *

Gerald was watching T.v. With a bottle of water on his lap, Zizu hanging above him giggling about something. His attention shifted when he felt his phone vibrating in his jean pocket. Pulling out his phone he was seeing a picture message of something that obviously had once been a cell phone. A message popped underneath the picture.

 _Akila is freaking out over a message from Zizu. What is going on?_

Gerald peered up to see six sapphire blue eyes staring back down at him. He didn't say a thing but raised his phone so she could read.

The house echoed with laughter from the both of them.

* * *

Lukas was puzzled as he simply turned the destroyed smart phone over and over multiple times. There was absolutely no way around the issue. This phone would need a miracle to somehow be operable ever again. If the Exchange organization were not the ones who paid for it, he would have been much more upset. Standing up to look at the living igloo that was Akila however washed away any anger.

It all happened quickly. Lukas was standing over the dish sink when a shout of panic that bordered on a squeal echoed through the house. The crash in the living room was next. Coming rushing into the living room only to be meet with Akila blushing madly as she coiled her entire body into some sort of living igloo; her black hair only thing appearing from the top.

Now he had to somehow fix this. Lukas simply walked up to the mound and as gently as he could he knocked on her scales.

A small 'Eep!' escaped from within.

"Care to explain?" Lukas asked in the most neutral voice he could muster.

"Zizu,"

"Sorry, Akila, but I'm far from a mind reader. You will have to explain more than that," Lukas tried to reason as he sat down on the floor.

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Lukas huffed but otherwise decided to leave it for another time. He had noticed that there was plenty of Akila's tail that wasn't really needed in her scale igloo but it otherwise clogged much of the hallway and dinning room area. Considering himself a decently clean person he walked over to part of her tail section and place his arms around to move it closer to the igloo. This move however was the wrong one.

The rest of the tail quickly coiled around his midsection and down to his legs. The pressure was overwhelming. His body soon became like a wet rag being twisted to ring the water out. In all of a few seconds he was almost sure that all his ribs would crush his internal organs before the tension was released. The air rushed into his lungs as he collapsed to the floor.

"Lukas!" Akila cried out as she quickly covered the ground between them. "I'm sorry! It's a defensive instinct!"

"I''m fine," Lukas half lied. He quickly ran his hands over bones and nothing hurt more than a simple bruise. "Nothing broken, just bruised," he tried to smile as he tried to get to his feet. He staggered for a moment until he bumped into the tail that had just threatened him. He gazed at Akila who held her hands awkwardly. She seemed genuinely worried but had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again as she used some of her tail as a support for him to get up.

"Don't worry about it," he tried to sooth her fear as he walked towards the recliner in the living room. Akila was at his side, hands out as if Lukas was a vase about to fall off the high table. He sat down with a very audible groan that made the Serpentess cringe. "I just need to relax for a bit. Feel free to explore the Cabin or surrounding area but don't venture where you cannot see the Cabin,"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Akila asked as she fidgeted with her fingers, her Caramel eyes with black slits gazing from his chest to his face.

"A cold glass of water actually," Lukas smiled in thanks.

"I'll get it!" Akila quickly left for the kitchen in a worried hurry.

A blur of motion came to his side. Akila was standing over him with a glass that she held out.

"Thanks," Lukas merely smiled as he flinched when he reached for the glass. The two just waited in quiet as Lukas relaxed back in his chair. He kept his eyes closed to show he was trying to relax but it was starting to become more difficult when you had a lamia hanging over you in complete worry.

"Go explore, Akila, I'm fine,"

"No way. I did this to you so I have to see that you are ok," she responded with a growing look of stubbornness.

"While I appreciate it, I'm not sure I can nap while you're watching me sleep," He reasoned with a grin.

It took a moment for it to kick in but the miss sure let him know when she started to blush. Without saying a word she slithered off to his right then disappeared but Lukas could still hear the slithering behind him. It took Akila a minute or two but she actually managed to do a few laps around both recliners with plenty of tail to spare.

"Did you just set up a perimeter?" Lukas asked with an impressed smile starting to appear.

"Your safety is now my top concern," Akila exclaimed as she rested on the other recliner, arms crossed.

"Kinda wish it was your first concern. . .," Lukas whispered under his breath.

"What?" Akila rose an eyelid to glare at him.

"Nothing!" he laughed before trying to close his eyes for some rest.

Akila let her forked tongue out as she watched him close his eyes. Her glare had disappeared as her expression softened. Her eyes examined him and knew that she must have caused him considerable pain. She could even see the bruises on his legs where his shorts stopped. She didn't know how to feel about this. He, while probably unknowingly, touched her body without giving permission especially without her seeing it.

She huffed knowing that Lukas and her would have to have a more lengthy discussion on rules so this wouldn't happen again. With that decided, her gaze wondered around the homely living room. It held a caring vibe as if a lot of care and love were in the walls themselves. Her eyes shifted to some of the photos that were on the wall. Akila quietly pushed herself off the chair, thanks to her tail, as she moved to get a closer look.

She recognized the two immediately even in their uniform. The two wore a type of uniform that she suspected this country's military represented but the environment seemed drastically different. A desert perhaps? They each had a weapon in their hands but were otherwise smiling. Gerald, the man that took the damnable Spider home waved to the camera man but Lukas seemed to just do his usual smile. The smile that caused the corners of her own mouth to lift slightly.

Quietly she shifted to the next photos and noticed a woman with long blonde hair with a child on the beach. The two seemed to play with the small waves that were coming in from the body of water. It made Akila wonder as she shifted her gaze back to the sleeping man on the recliner. His chest rose and dip slightly with each breath. Who was the humans in the picture? The question hung on her mind as she explored the rest of the photos. It didn't take long to notice that more than a few had the same woman and child in them, even a few with Lukas.

It took almost ten or so minutes but all the photos with Lukas in them had the same thing. His genuine smile. It almost seemed like a trademark item for him. Her perceptive eyes noticed something different though. His smiles in the photo were brighter. She didn't mean his dental hygiene but the photos exuded warmth or a keen sense of friendliness. His smile that she was greeted with just yesterday still seems to do that but there was something missing that was in these photos.

She gazed back to Lukas now more curious than ever.


End file.
